1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a roof rack to a vehicle roof. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating mounting and dismounting of a roof rack for loading various kinds of freight thereon by structurally improving a vehicle roof to employ a unified single roof molding, by which the number of parts and the cost of production can be reduced and production processes can be simplified since the unified single roof molding can be employed irrespective of whether or not the roof rack is used, a user""s convenience increases since the roof rack can be easily mounted to and dismounted from the roof molding, and the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle roof can be enhanced since the interior of the roof molding cannot be seen when the roof rack has been dismounted therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vehicle roof is provided with roof moldings for preventing welded portions between a roof panel and a side panel from being exposed to the outside. Such a roof molding is also referred to as a roof carrier. In addition, a roof rack for loading various kinds of freight thereon may be mounted to the roof molding.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional vehicle roof, FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a conventional apparatus for fixing a roof rack to the vehicle roof, and FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken along line Axe2x80x94A in FIG. 1.
In addition, FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a roof molding of the conventional apparatus for fixing the roof rack to the vehicle roof.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 4, the conventional apparatus for fixing the roof rack to the vehicle roof comprises a roof panel 10 in which roof molding engagement portions 11 are longitudinally depressed along both sides of the vehicle roof, and roof moldings 20 inserted into and engaged with the roof molding engagement portions 11 of the roof panel 10.
According to the conventional apparatus for fixing the roof rack to the vehicle roof constructed as such, since the integrally formed roof moldings 20 are longitudinally mounted on both sides of the roof panel 10 as shown in FIG. 1, the roof rack 40 cannot be mounted to the roof moldings. On the other hand, since the roof moldings 20 with two or more engagement openings 30 formed therein are mounted on both sides of the roof panel 10 as shown in FIG. 2, the roof rack 40 can be mounted to the roof moldings through the engagement openings 30.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the roof moldings 20 are inserted into and engaged with the roof molding engagement portions 11 formed to be depressed in the roof panel 10. Each roof molding 20 includes an outer roof molding part 21 made of synthetic resin, and an inner roof molding part 22 made of stainless steel which is inserted into and engaged with an inner circumferential surface of the outer roof molding part 21. The outer roof molding part 21 enhances the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle roof and also prevents foreign matter from being introduced into the roof molding engagement portion 11, while the inner roof molding part 22 serves to maintain the strength of the roof molding 20.
However, in the conventional apparatus for fixing the roof rack to the vehicle roof, different kinds of the roof moldings should be used depending on whether or not the roof rack is used. That is, integral type of roof moldings are used in a vehicle in which the roof rack is not employed, whereas separate type of roof moldings are used in a vehicle in which the roof rack is employed. As a result, a unified roof molding cannot be employed regardless of the kinds of vehicles. Further, since the separate type of roof moldings should be used in a case of the vehicle where the roof rack is used, the number of parts and the cost of production may be increased. Furthermore, there is a technical problem in that the user cannot have an alternative to employing the roof rack according to a user""s will.
The present invention is contemplated to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for fixing a roof rack to a vehicle roof, by which the number of parts and the cost of production can be reduced and production processes can be simplified since a unified single roof molding can be employed by structurally improving the vehicle roof, irrespective of whether or not the roof rack is used, a user""s convenience increases since the roof rack can be easily mounted to and dismounted from the roof molding, and the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle roof can be enhanced since the interior of the roof molding cannot be seen upon when the roof rack has been dismounted therefrom.
In order to accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided an improved apparatus for fixing a roof rack to a vehicle roof of the type comprising a roof panel in which roof molding engagement portions are longitudinally depressed along both sides of the vehicle roof, and roof moldings inserted into and engaged with the roof molding engagement portions of the roof panel. Further, the apparatus of the present invention comprises engagement openings formed to pass through the roof moldings, and movable covers placed in the interiors of the roof moldings to allow the engagement openings to be resiliently opened and closed.